lifestyles of the rich and famous
by Allie Sakyo
Summary: the next dark tournement is aproching and yusuke has been sent by genki to find out who it is. two of the demons on the team dont even know there demons! and guess what happens, that right they fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiei Jumped along from tree to tree being careful not to be seen. He was following Yusuke, who from what he could tell was in a hurry. He turned down the street into a neighborhood with large sycamore trees on either side of the wide street. All of the houses were large with well kept gardens and were easily worth millions, "so what is Yusuke doing here?" Hiei thought.

Yusuke stopped at the largest house on the street, checked a piece of paper, then walked up to the big door and knocked three times. He stepped back so as not to surprise who ever answered the door by being right in their face. A man wearing a grey suit answered the door. "You must be Mr. Urameshi. Yes, we've been expecting you." The man in the grey suit stepped aside and Yusuke walked in. the door slammed behind the two of them. Hiei was disgruntled; he wanted to know what Yusuke was up to. Not that he cared or anything, but he was bored so naturally poking his nose into other people's business was something he found enjoyable.

Hiei needed to find a way into that house. He was pondering this thought when he felt Kurama coming, "hello Hiei." The words were to be expected. Kurama (unlike norma people) never said "hey" or "what's up" it was always hello and then a name, and always a full name never a nick name.

"hn." Was all Hiei felt like saying at the moment.

"Hiei what are you doing here?"

"hn."

"oh, your following Yusuke. So what's he doing here?"

"hn. I wouldn't tell you if I did know."

Hiei still needed a way to get into that house while still being discrete.

"Hey Kurama, would you let Youko out for a sec?"

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him, ok?"

"Why?"

"hn."

"Fine. I'll let him out."

Silver smoke filed the air around Kurama and when it was gone there stood youko.

-I need a way to get into that house.-

-Why?-

-I just need to.-

-thought a genius like you'd figure it out.-

-hn.-

-Well the best way would be through that high window right there see it?-

-yeah. Thanks.-

-welcome

Hiei dropped from his perch leaving Youko, or attempting to at least because just moments later Youko too dropped from the tree and fallowed Hiei across the street. Hiei jumped straight up to the window sill and looked in. there was a girl sitting at a desk, presumably typing a long essay. She was wearing a school uniform but it was a private school uniform. She had a strange look to her though. She had paper white skin, long white hair down to her knees except it was fashioned in two neat French braids down either side of her head, intertwining within the braids were night black streaks. Under her grey school cardigan she had on a white button-front collared shirt and her black skirt contrasted dangerously with her pure white legs. Her white socks were nearly invisible against her legs and her black boots looked like they were floating. But the most noticeably different thing about her was her eyes. They were black at the top but became white at the bottom with no pupils and were emphasized by her mascara and eyeliner.

Hiei felt dizzy once he looked around the room. He felt like he had been watching a black and white movie. The room did not seem to match its occupant who had printed out her paper and was now walking over to the bed. Hiei followed the girl with his eyes until she sat down at the foot of the bed and threw a pillow down on a lump in the corner. The lump started to move and suddenly threw a pillow back at the black and white girl, but with about twenty times the force knocking her off of the bed.

This "lump" turned out to be a girl with dark hair with gold and natural red highlights. Her eyes were curious too. But instead of black and white they were green, Kurama green but darker. She too was wearing the school uniform. She apologized for knocking the girl off the bed then asked, "You're done typing your paper?"

"Yes …" the girl replied. "I also did my 12th century Rome report."

"My God!" the "lump" said. "How'd you do that? How long have I been asleep? I mean I haven't started my English paper even."

"Yeah, but you can always pull off an A the night before." The black and white girl said.

"True." the girl on the bed said. She rubbed her nails on her white shirt and admired her perfectly manicured nails at arms length.

"are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" asked the girl sitting in bed, "Kyoki is coming over."

"um… actually yeah, I'll come over." The two girls leaned into each other and laughed.

Hiei looked away he hated laughing or giggling of any sort. Trying to find something else to looked at he looked to his left and saw Youko. Youko was just staring at the two girls. "Youko!" Hiei said a little too loud.

"Huh?" Youko was not feeling to awake. Hiei pushed Youko to the side just in time; the girls stopped giggling and looked at the window. The girl who had been sitting on the bed stood up and started walking over to the window. But just before she got there the phone rang. She ran back to the bed and rummaged around in the covers. She pulled up an extremely think phone, opened it and said,

"Hey Kyoki what's up?" a smile crept onto her face. "Yeah…what...at my window...ok one minute." Hiei whipped around to see a girl standing on the sidewalk looking up at them talking on an identical cell phone as the girl inside. Hiei and Youko looked at each other and then jumped up and over the roof. They disappeared over the top.

"Shit!" Hiei thought. He peaked over the roof to see the girl go and knock on the door. The same man in the grey suit opened the door and let her in.

-Youko-

-Yes-

-Why weren't you paying attention?-

-Why weren't you?-

-hn.-

-Yes.-

-I won't dignify that question with an answer.-

-Ok if you say so-

Hiei still needed a way to get inside. He jumped off the roof being careful not to pass any of the windows in the room with the girls in it. Next he went up to the door and knocked. The man in they grey suit answered the door, "hello, how may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Urameshi I have an urgent message for him and I must see him now."

"Yes, right this way." The man in the grey suit let him in and started walking towards the back of the vast house. They came to two large, heavy, wood doors. The man in the grey suit knocked and said, "Mr. Urameshi, a man is here to see you with an urgent message."

"OK.", Yusuke's voice was muffled through the door. There was some scuffling and one of the doors was pulled back to reveal a stunned Yusuke.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Urameshi I need to speak with you for a moment. I wonder, could we step into the next room?"

"Yeah. Hi..I mean Mr. Jaganashi." At least he's thinking today thought Hiei. They walked into a library and closed the doors. "Hiei, why are you here?" asked Yusuke.

"What are you doing here!" shot back Hiei.

"I'm …um…well I'm…actually well…I, hey wait. I asked you first!"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"Fine. I'm talking to a committee…" He stopped. Hiei looked baffled.

"Wait a committee or _the_ committee?"

"Um…_the_."

"What! You're here about the dark tournament!"

"Yeah but you don't understand I'm here to …" Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence for Hiei had punched him in the jaw. In less than a second Yusuke was punching back. He knew Hiei wouldn't stop punching without a good reason and he couldn't explain while being punched every quarter of a second. "Hiei you don't get it. I'm here to make sure we will never be bothered again."

"How?"

"I'm actually here for Genki. She told me to come to see who the guest team was this year." Hiei stopped punching. It sounded reasonable.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to ask. You came to ask me something!"

"Hn." Hiei was not going to admit he had been the one to interrupt and therefore make Yukuke's story true. He was not! This conversation was over. Hiei pulled open the doors. He was almost to the doors when the girl who had seen him standing on the windowsill came down the stairs.

"She was dressed almost like the other two girls but with a black shirt, stiletto boots with metal tipped toes. She also had a studded belt around her waist at an angle that matched her wrist bands. She was holding a black ipod and was listening to rock so loud Hiei could hear it out of her ear-buds. She had long dark blue hair with silver streaks. She was about one inch shorter than Hiei and had the same dark green eyes as the girl who had been sleeping.

She stared at him for a second then ran back upstairs, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors. Hiei ran out of the house and up into a tree.

Hiei could not find Yusuke and did not want to know where he was. He jumped along from tree to tree until he was out on a crowded street. There were quite a few things on his mind at the moment. First was the matter of Yusuke. Second was those girls. And third, where was Yusuke or Kurama or whoever he happened to be at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke was finally out of that house. It had made him tingle all over just sitting next to those people. Those people would pull innocent (or not so innocent) people away and make them fight for their lives it was just Wong. But he had found out what Genki wanted him to, he had found out who was o the guest team. It was a team made up of only 3 demons, and they were girls! What more they were all only 16. One girl was named Kyoki, one was named Allie, and one was named Kage Allie and Kyoki didn't know they were demons and Kage hadn't told them she or they were. What was worse Allie was the daughter of one of the comity members. A of it was horrible and Allie and Kyoki were in for a shock Yusuke couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Meanwhile Hiei was training well actually he was more slicing up trees then anything. He just couldn't figure out why Yusuke was there. It was not normal for him to take so long to figure these things out. This was bad! Defiantly a bad sign. It had also taken him long time to feel kumara coming, why? All of a sudden Hiei herd something I the distance. It sounded like a bird screeching. But why would he have noticed this bird? Next thing he knew a large black and purple bird came flying right at him. And guess what it was carrying? That's right6 a letter tied neatly on it's leg. Hiei had had bad bird experience before. So he quickly untied the letter and opened it. It said:

Hiei this it your spirit animal. Its not very friendly though it dose not seem to like me right now its pulling o my hair. I hope you get along with it better. I trust you know what it can do.

Signed,

Koenma

Hiei was baffled yes he knew what they could do but why was he getting one and why now? It all seemed so random. All of a sudden something in his brain clicked. This must be why he was being so slow. Yes it had to be. It must be that because this bird was trying to find him it was taping into his brain and making it slower. He would definitely have to work on that.

Back at the house where the comity was, the girls had been contemplating the strange boys that hey had seen. "That one with spiky hair was strange. I saw him on your window and in your house. He was down stairs when I wend down to get some food. The when I came back up. I herd him running out of the house." Said Kyoki.

"Yeah that is weird," said Allie not really in response to anything. Kyoki was smiling which was strange especially for her. She was not a social person. "Why are you smiling?" asked Allie.

"Fuck off! It doesn't matter!" yelled Kyoki, so loud that the man in the gray suit came running upstairs.

"I think it dose matter if you exploded like that so quickly you mus….., hahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahah!" Allie was laughing her head off. Suddenly the knowledge dawned on Kage and she too started laughing but not as loud or as explosively. "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" there were now tears in Allie's eyes but she just couldn't help it. "I…. i…I just cant believe…..hahahahah…. you like that shrimp with the poky hair! Oh god it's just too funny!"

"Fuck off! I don't like him so my god!"

"You know you don't have to hide it it's not like your like ever going to see him again!"

"How would you know?" Kyoki was getting defensive this wasn't good because normally went she got mad things started breaking not for any special reason but because she threw them. And at people, but her friend especially Allie had learned to dodge quite well she had also learned how to, make Kyoki mad quite well. But it wasn't as though Kyoki didn't make Allie mad they were always at each other's thoughts it was because the were so alike. They both thought that they alone were rite and they were just over all the best. But of cores there is always an odd one in the group and in this group it was Kage she was always happy, and always calm and never lost her temper.

"you know what I don't like your attitude!" yelled Allie.

"yeah well…. I don't like you face!" yelled Kyoki.

"What? That's the best you could come up with your starting to sound like that weird kid that I always see who's always with that other weird kid and that red head and that short kid. Yeah I don't know his name but he's always wearing blue."

"I think you're the weird kid!"

"Thanks Kyoki thanks a bunch."

"HAH that's what I thought!"

"What? What did you think, you couldn't possibly know what _I'm_ thinking."

"You wana bet!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Ok, I bet you five hundred bucks I now what your thinking right now!"

"Ok me too then. I think your thinking about that weird short kid with the spiky hair!"

"I bet your thinking about that weird kid he's always with that is always wearing green!"

"Wait you've seen them before too?"

"Yeah they are weird"

"I now I almost die every time I see then especially that kid with the red hair! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!"

"Yeah! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" both girls were now in stitches laughing about the weird kid with the red hair. "Oh and that guy in the blue…"

"Yeah, he's so stupid!" yelled Allie it was the only way she could talk without laughing.

"You guys, do you really think its the right thing t do to laugh at people?" asked Kage a.k.a. the voice of reason. Both Kyoki and Allie stopped laughing, looked at each other and exploded with laughter again.

"You sound just like the kid with the red hair when he's telling the kids in the green and the sort guy to stop being mean to the guy in the blue!" that said almost in unison. It sounded forced coming out due to their extensive laughter. At this point Kage decided she needed to settle then down, she walked out of the room and down stairs where she went to the electrical outlets and zapped all the power to Allie's room. Next she pushed the test button on the smoke alarms and was delighted to hear a mixture of screaming, yelling, and laughter.

She turned back on the lights and turned off the smoke alarm. Then she went back upstairs. To find the two other girls sitting on Allie's bed whispering to one another and every once and a while pointing at her and giggling. When she asked what they were talking about that answered "nothing." Then started whispering again.

Bad idea to go down stairs she thought even though she knew what they were talking about. They were talking about her and judging on their conversation before it was about whom she 'liked'. Either way she didn't care she settled herself down at the computer and started on her science report.

While the girls were having a giggle fest Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with hiei and Kurama had found themselves again walking around. Not really going anywhere. "hey Kurama where did Youko go after I jumped off the roof?"

"You jumped off a roof?" asked Kuwabara in awe.

"Hn." Answered Hiei.

"I went well actually Youko fainted and fell off the roof into some bushes." Sid Kurama.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Yusuke.

"I didn't mean to" said Kurama. The conversation was over except for the interjections Kurama kept making even though no one answered. Hiei was still having trouble with hiss stupid spirit animal, Koenma was right (even though the would never admit it) it wasn't very nice it kept biting him so he had put it in a cage and hadn't let it out since. It was actually sitting in Yusuke's room right now. But he preferred not to think about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Allie come on you know perfectly well we hate going there!" Kage said.

"Come on you guys it'll be fun! Plus I feel like trying to kill something!"

"Can you say violent?" asked Kyoki.

"Yes, but come on you guys, Kage your smart you ca beet like all of the quiz games, and Kyoki, your like me your first instinct is kill!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is remember the time I let you go after my cousin when all he said was 'your hot.'?"

"Yes."

"exactly your probably just like me, you'll love the punching games! Come on lets go to the arcade!"

"fine." Was all Kyoki would say, and Kage just got up and fallowed. They walked out of Allie's house and down the walk way and down the drive way where Allie opened the garage and a man pulled up in a black roles Royce, he got out and walked around to where Allie was standing and opened the door. All three girls got in with no complaint, although Kage and Kyoki hated how Allie had so much money they could not deny the fact that they absolutely love her cars, she collected them and seemed to have millions of them.

They pulled up in front of the arcade. By now a crowd had gathered to see who would get out of the expensive car. When Allie got out she started walking right for he doors to the arcade and asked "what are you looking at?" and kept walking. Kage and Kyoki fallowed after her quite sluggishly.

She walked up to a machine and put in a twenty. 80 tokens spilled into her hand. "Come on guys." She pulled Kyoki along and Kage just fallowed after smirking at Kyoki squirming to try and get away from Allie. Allie stopped dead in her tracks. "I think I just had a stroke!" she said. "Oh my god is that…."

"Um….." Kage was now at her side looking at the same thing she was. Four boys were standing around all paying one of the games. The boy I the green was playing a first person shooter game, the shrimp was playing a punching game and the boy with the red hair was trying to help the boy in the blue put a token in the machine so he could play a game.

"Come on!" said allie.

"No no no no no!" said Kyoki trying desperately to get away from Allie "I really don't want to go over there, let's go um……. Play some of those weird quiz games, yeah those weird quiz games"

"Oh that's right you like the shrimp!" she yelled. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" this all came out very loud.

The boy I the green looked over his shoulder and said "hey, who wait what! Someone likes Hiei?" he dropped the gun he was holding. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" the shrimp looked scared and started to try and get away. "Come back here Hiei" said Yusuke "we are going to find out who it is that likes you!"

"Detective If I were you I would let go of me now!"

"Why? Whatcha going to do about it?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm going to do about it." Hiei was feeling threatened that was not good when he felt threatened people started to catch fire and strange things like that not for any special reason but Hiei was a fire demon so…. The boy in the green let go of Hiei suddenly and turned to look for who had been laughing earlier.

Allie started to walk towards the boys but was stopped half way by Kyoki grabbing the back of her school shirt she started to walk backward to keep herself from tripping it was hard to walk backwards in heals and it was made worse by the fact that Kyoki was so much shorter than her.

She turned around quickly and was met in the face (jaw to be exact) by a punch from Kyoki. She started to punch back and soon they were in a full blown fight. Kicks were flying and punches were being thrown but this was no ordinary cat fight, thunder started to sound outside, and the windows started to frost over even though it was getting hotter and hotter inside. All of a sudden the lights went out, and it started to get very humid, and a breeze seemed to come out of nowhere. The punches came faster and faster, and the kicks came harder and harder and then both girls stopped as if on command and stood there panting Allie was leaning on a counter, and Kyoki was bent double. "Damn bitch your good!" said Allie.

"Thanks you too." Answered Kyoki. Both girls stood up straight and smiled and then stared to crack up. Every one sweat dropped and Kuwabara's and Yusuke's jaws were both slightly open, Kuwabara's more then Yusuke's.

"Um………." Kage had recovered. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea" said the boy with red hair.

"Stay out of this you freak!" yelled Kyoki.

"Yes maam" he answered. "Um do you want any help?"

"Why?" asked Allie.

"Well you have a lot of blood on you."

"I do?" Allie sounded shocked.

"You and your friend do" said Kurama. "Its all over your face and hands and your cloths." Allie wiped all the blood from her face and hand on her white shirt.

"Fuck off pansy!" yelled Kyoki

"Are you ok?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. And Kyoki just so you know it hurts like shit to get kicked by the metal tip or the heal of your boot."

"Yeah well a stiletto heal in the stomach hurts too. And I should know!"

"We should probably go; I mean my dad will get worried come on Kage come on Kyoki."

"Wait are you Allie? And they are Kage and Kyoki?" said Yusuke.

"Um……yes?" Allie sounded strange. "Um…..how do you know who we are?"

Shit Yusuke hadn't thought of that "I know your dad." He said.

"Oh." she sounded almost sad. She was actually she had hoped he had known her or something along those lines. Hiei was just standing there almost waiting to say something but like he couldn't, and Kyoki was hiding behind Allie pulling on her shirt while still not taking her eyes off Hiei. Hiei too was staring and at Kyoki she started to feel hot and Allie was on the receiving end. "Um I have to go I'm feeling kind of hot"

"You look hot to" though Yusuke. But he decided not to say that. He decide to just say "ok well um…. do you um….think you will be coming back here some time …any time?" this came out very softly.

"What?" Allie said. She was blushing now. "I mean yeah, of course!"

"Oh boy!" said Kyoki very sarcastically. "I get to spend more time with you I guess."

"Why do you say that?" said Allie.

"Well I though I would probably be the one to come with you since I don't care about school, and you ca get an A without any effort."

"You guessed right my short friend!" Allie said. Hiei's ears perked up. By now Allie's shirt was almost smoking and her back was starting to hurt. "I have to go I'm sorry." She yelled as she was pulled out of the arcade by Kyoki fallowed closely by Kage.

Once the girls were seated comfortably back in Allie's car conversation broke out about the fight that had occurred in the arcade. "it was so cool how it all went dark!" said Kyoki. Kage was unusually quiet during the rest of this conversation.

In her head she was thinking about the fight herself but in a different way. She was thinking of all the strange things that had happened like the windows frosted over but it was still hot inside. She taught of fights she had witnessed in the Makai where two attacks canceled each other out to create strange sensations that would not be found anywhere around here. It all seemed so obvious now why Allie, and Koki's first instinct was kill. She needed to train them up without them getting suspicious. Somehow she needed to.

"And then when there was all that blood!" Allie leaned back on her seat "my god!"

"I know" Kyoki leaned back on her seat to. She and Allie really should consider karate or jujitsu or something. They would kick ass!

-Yeah we would!-

-What why are you in my head?-

-I'm not your in get out of my head-

-No I'll be hear if I want-

-No you won't-

The two girls were staring at each other across the car. "What are you guys doing" asked Kage."

"I think… I think we are in each other's thoughts!" said Kyoki.

"Oh god no!" said Kage. It was happening she had not wanted this to happen they were no supposed to find out, oh god, oh god, oh god! This was bad how would she explain it to them. "Ok you guys, there's something I haven't told you… I think your demons." They both started cracking up. "No seriously and judging by your fight you are quite powerful. I think you combined have the powers of darkness, wind water, fire, wheatear and ice."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you think that just because were good at fighting means we are demons?" Allie said holding back laughter; Kyoki on the other hand was not and was having trouble breathing.

"No I'm no I'm sorry to say, but we have to go to the Makai." Said Kage.

"Um…….. Makai?" said Kyoki.

"Oh sorry that's the demon world."

"Yeah and how are we supposed to get to this demon world?" asked Allie.

"Through a portal." answered Kage

"Um…lets pretend I have no idea what that is." Said Kyoki.

"Well you just kind of have to find them." said Kage. "At least I do I can't sense them but Kurama can!"

"You mean that pansy red hear freak?" asked Kyoki.

"Yes him" Kage answered.

"We have to find him"

"Um… obsessed a bit?" said Allie but it was too late Kage had already turned the driver around and they were headed for the arcade again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kage opened her door and came flying out of the car fallowed almost as fast by her blood covered friends. Though in the beginning neither of the girls had found her story even a little bit true they could not help but wonder why she was taking this joke so seriously. "Kurama! Kurama!" Kage was now inside the arcade and franticly trying to find the fox. "Kurama!" she stopped there right in front of her someone all too familiar. A tall teenager with a red clock thing, a white shirt yellow pants and a purple thing that had always looked to her like a painting smock trimmed with black. "Koenma?"

"Yes who is it?" he turned around to face the three girls. "Kage just the person I wanted to see, would you come over here for a second?"

"You know this freak?" asked Kyoki raising her fist.

"Yes I do this is Koenma the prince of spirit world he is also someone I needed to see." Said Kage almost menacingly. She and Koenma walked around to the other side of a dividing was and Kyoki and Allie did not listen in.

"You really think that _He _is the ruler of spirit world or whatever she said?" asked Allie.

"No!" said Kyoki, "I doubt that there is a ruler of spirit world." Both girls fell silent there was something that told both of them that this conversation was not to be continued ay further. So they started scanning the arcade for the detectives. "Hey look." Said Kyoki. Allie looked over her shoulder and saw to her surprise and pleasure all four of the guys standing exactly where they were before.

"Hey!" Allie yelled across the room. "Hey Kurama!"

"Yes?" he said very calmly despite Allie's frantic tones. "What is it?"

"Kurama Kage needs to talk to you something about a portal, she thinks we are demons and we need to get to the Makai! But I don't see how we could be demons because we have been here for like our whole lives and well she needs to find a portal I think I already told you that so yeah!" that all came out in one breath. Allie took a deep breath and said slowly "she it behind that wall and she is with Koenma."

Kurama's face looked hallow and he said "Yusuke, I wonder could I talk to you a moment. "Yusuke nodded and fallowed Kurama around the same wall Kage and Koenma had disappeared behind. Allie and Kyoki had absolutely no idea what those four were talking about and decided to leave well enough alone.

Allie decided she was bored so she walked right up to Hiei and whispered in his ear, "My friend likes you." Hiei's eyes got really big and he turned around to find Kyoki staring at him but for once he did not look away. He actually stared back. Allie noticed this and pointed it out to Kuwabara much to his enjoyment and they both collapse on the floor in laughter. Their laughter was so loud it seemed to summon Kage, Koenma, Kurama, and Yusuke out from behind their wall all with questioning faces.

"Um……." Was all Kage managed to say.

"I'm, I'm sorry its, its just too funny!" Allie said.

"What is?" asked Yusuke.

"Look, look at Hiei and Kyoki!" Allie said. Everyone looked and all saw the same thing Kyoki and Hiei were staring at each other but not like a death glare just staring openly and smiling inwardly. The whole lot of them all exploded with laughter although Kyoki and Hiei could not hear any of them what they were thinking no one will ever know.

"**Allie!**" apparently Kyoki had recovered. "You opened your big mouth you opened your big mouth I am going to kill you I swear I will."

"Fine let's go!" shouted Allie.

"Oh great this will actually be good you get to see first hand what there power are." Said Kage to Koenma.

A fight a grand as the lat ensued. With kicks punches and all in high heals. Again the power went out and a storm started brewing, and frost came to the windows, the temperature rose and it became humid and windy.

"I think I think that I um well I think that their powers have gotten stronger since last time." Said Kage.

"I should hope not if their powers increase that rapidly we could have a major problem on our hands if they don't learn to control them." Said Koenma.

After another 15 minute fight there stood Allie and Kyoki covered in blood once again and panting. "They need to see Genkai." Said Koenma.

"Who's that some weird doctor or something!" said Kyoki. "Because I'm not crazy!"

"Actually she's a trainer person, she's really good an…………………" Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence because a hand had come down hard on the top of his head.

"Actually it's master Genkai." Said Genkai.

"An old lady?" said Kyoki.

"Since I just met you I won't hit you today." She replied.

"Yeah, watch out she hits pretty hard." Yusuke chimed in.

"Kyoki, Allie you have to go with Genkai", Said Kage.

"Why?" asked Allie.

"Because you need to get some training, if you don't the worlds could come to an end with two powerful demons running around like crazy people." Said Kage.

"Hah! I knew she was a doctor, I'm telling you I'm not crazy!" yelled Kyoki.

"No Kyoki I think you really should go." Said Hiei, "She will make your life a lot better, I mean look at Yusuke."

"I do not want to be like him!" she screamed.

"I know I know I don't want you to be like him either," Kyoki smiled and blushed, "I just think that if you go with Genkai, I mean Mater Genkai your life will seem easier in the end."

"Ok I want to go", said Kyoki in a far away voice.

"Well you might want to go now but still don't, I think I'd rather kill the worlds." Allie said.

"Are you sure?" asked Yusuke, "that seems kind of drastic."

"Yes." Allie's eyes glowed golden and then faded back to their natural dark green. "I know but I love to kill things."

"Um…. That's nice but that's why you should go with Genkai she will make it so you don't always feel the urge to kill things." Yusuke added.

"But I like to kill things." Allie said in a pouty tone.

"Yes I know but you should go with Genkai."

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with you guys!"

"I know but you still have to go if you don't go by will be taken by force" said Kurama.

"I'd like to try to see you try carrot top." Said Allie.

"Come on Allie just go." said Kage

"No!'

"I don't want to go now either if Allie's not going I'm not going!" piped in Kyoki

"Look what you did Allie, you mad Kyoki change her mind." Said Kage.

"Are you saying I cant change my mind if I want to?" asked Kyoki.

"Come on Kurama you will have to fight us to get us to go." said Allie.

"Fine I didn't want to but if you insist." Kurama started to reach for his hair.

"Kurama you can't fight here these people have already seen 2 demon fights today and I don't want to have to deal with another one." Koenma pleaded.

"Ok I'll take it outside." Kurama said.

"Um you think this pansy wanna be flower power princes could kill us?" asked Kyoki as she looked reproachfully at Kurama.

"Yes, in fact I'm betting he could, I'll bet $500!"

"Ok me too but I bet the girls will win" Yusuke said.

"I'm in too with Yusuke." Hiei added.

"Ok you three get outside and fight!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes I thought this day would never come I have been waiting to hit this fairy princess for a long time!" said Kyoki.

"No you guys stop no don't hurt Kurama!" Kage yelled. Allie and Kyoki started walking towards her, and Kyoki gave her one hard (soft for Kyoki) punch in the gut and she stopped complaining.

Everyone walked outside except for Kuwabara; he was still trying to get a coin into the machine. They walked out of the arcade, across the street, and down into an alleyway. Kurama, Allie, and Kyoki all bowed and soon the fight was underway. The girls did not rush him together; they both took turns knocking out one of his attacks. First he bought out his rose whip, and before he had even done anything the other hand was raped around her wrist and in her and her eyes glowed gold once again. She first pulled it towards her, she loved super strength) and then threw him on the ground using hi own whip. Next once he had gotten up Kyoki stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. Kurama started his petal whirlwind and all of a sudden every petal was smoldering and dropping to the ground. And before he knew it Allie was punching him in the face. He was out cold.

The next thing Kurama knew he had his head on Kage's lap and in her arms and she was putting something that smelled sort of like apple pie on all of his cuts and bruises. "Here this should make everything feel better." He looked around and found he was in a large bedroom lying on a bed. Allie and Kyoki were at a desk fighting over what music to play, while also talking about Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei Yusuke, and Koenma were in the far corner talking about the fight. "Do you want to go in the bathroom and look in the mirror?" asked Kage.

"Yes I would where is it?"

"Right over there", Kage pointed to the left where there was a dark wood door slightly open. Kurama walked inside and looked in the mirror. Those girls had defiantly won he should have tried harder. But he did had not wanted to hurt them.

-Oh please Kurama, we know you really were trying!-

-Allie, what are you doing in my head?-

-Um I've been able to do this I just never said anything, and I love it I know everything you've thought since I first saw you!-

-Oh shit-

-Kurama its not like you to swear!-

-Yeah well I have been thinking some very personal thoughts lately, I didn't think you could get past my barrier-

-Oh yeah I can and Kyoki can and even Hiei can you just don't know it-

-That's not good-

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-

Kurama stopped listening even though Allie kept talking. man those girls were good. If they decided not to go with Genkai they could have a major problem on their hands. Kurama walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed. "Kyoki where are we?" he asked.

"Allie's house" she answered calmly. I though you knew I mean look around isn't it obvious?" she was right.

"Did the girls decide to go with Genkai?" questioned Kurama. He had been burning to ask the question.

"Yeah they did, you were out for a while, and Genkai and Koenma already left." Replied Kage. "She said they could be really really strong if they train, like s-class!" her eyes opened wide when saying s-class. She had still not gotten used to the idea that her two friends were actually demons, I had never exactly seemed like they would or could be. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked back at Kurama who was staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every one was sitting at Allie's dining room table talking and enjoying themselves. They were talking in groups; Kage and Kurama were having some boring interesting intellectual or educational talk or something along those lines. Allie was disusing something with Yusuke and everyone and a while one of them would suddenly say "yeah!" or "oh yeah that's perfect!" drawing Kage and Kurama out of their conversation to stare at them for a second before returning to their bubble. Kyoki and Hiei were not looking at each other and did not show any signs of doing so. All of a sudden there was a crash upstairs. Everyone was so involved in their conversations they didn't notice. But Kyoki and Hiei noticed. They looked at each other and then ran upstairs. Allie and Yusuke noticed the two running upstairs and fallowed suit. Kage watched them running upstairs and looked at Kurama.

"Do you think we should have told them?" she asked.

"No, Genkai told us not to believe me it's for their own good." He answered. They went back to their conversation. (They are so blissful.) Meanwhile upstairs everyone had reached the window that had broken it was in Allie's room.

"Damnit! My dad is going to be so pissed!" she yelled. They all started to look around trying to find any sign of who or what had broken the window. Kyoki opened the bathroom door and yelled. Allie turned around and saw Kyoki randomly punching the air. "Are you ok?" she asked. Next thing she knew she had been punched in the stomach and she could see a fist coming for her face. She dodged and also started punching randomly for she could not see anyone but she had defiantly been punched.

Both Hiei and Yusuke turned around and saw Kyoki and Allie punching the air and just as they started to ask them what they were doing they both received punches to the head and were out cold. Next thing the girls knew they too had received punches to the head and were also out cold. They woke up on the floor of a large empty room. But it did not look like they were in a home. The walls were paneled and looked like they could slide on a rail of some kind. The floor was covered in mats and was hard. Allie stood up and then remembered her room and became tense trying to figure out if someone was in the room. She woke Kyoki and they stood back to back looking around the room.

One of the sliding doors opened and an old lady walked into the room. It was the same lady that had come to the arcade. Were they drunk or something their lives just were not making sense right now, Allie thought. "Come with me." The old lady said.

"No way." Answered Kyoki before Allie could say something.

"From now on you will address me as master Genkai, and finish your sentences with maam." Said Genkai not bothering to respond directly to Koki's comment. "And you will come with me or I will drag you out with me."

"I already said no, your just wasting your breath old lady!" said Kyoki very smugly.

"Ok…" said the lady. She disappeared and Kyoki started to punch randomly again.

Allie finally put two and two together and said, "were you the one in my room last night not knowing where to look she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes," a voice from everywhere in the room said. "and I told you to call me master Genkai or maam!" Allie felt a burning pain across her face and looked down. There stood the same old lady. "Now come with me." Kyoki again refused and Genkai said "your tougher than I thought." Kyoki dropped onto her back and started to be pulled out of the room by Genkai. The door shut behind her and Allie herd some thumping. The door opened again and Genkai walked in. " come with me." She repeated.

"And what if I say no?" Allie responded.

"Don't you mean 'and what if I say no maam?" asked Genkai.

" No I mean and what if I say no?" Allie said. She too was pulled out of the room. She stood up and looked around she found herself out in a room that looked almost the same as the other one except this one had windows. Kyoki was standing in the corner her foot on the wall.

"Take your food off the wall!" Genkai yelled.

"no!" Kyoki yelled back. Both feet were pulled out from under her and she landed on her back.

"Now stand in a line and let me look at you." Allie stood where she was standing and Kyoki didn't move. Both girls looked at each other and started laughing. next thing Allie felt was a splitting pain in her chest she looked at her friend to see her to holding her chest. She stood up straight and looked around. She did not see the old lady but she knew she was there. All of a sudden she was slammed up against a wall and Kyoki appeared right next to her. They stood against the wall and looked down. There was the old lady and she said again, "Stand and let me look at you." She looked them over and then said, "not as bad as you look would have thought ditzy girls in heals would be no match guess I was wrong, if you can fight in heals you _could_ be good someday."

"Wait old lady, you haven't seen anything yet!" Kyoki almost screamed.

"Oh, really." Genkai smirked. "She's just like Hiei." she said and looked at Allie who was nodding her head vigorously while being elbowed continually by Kyoki in the ribs.

"And you," Genkai said, "you are defiantly more like Yusuke. Always underestimating me." Now it was Koki's turn to nod and Allie's turn to elbow. "Now lets get started"

Allie and Kyoki looked at each other but stepped forward. "I want you to fight each other your absolute hardest." Instructed Genkai. Both girls looked at each other again and again stepped forward now to face each other.

Both of them took a stance and then the fight began. Punches were being thrown in both directions and there was also blood coming from both sides but neither girl moved both stood almost in the exact same place. Whenever one of them kicked the other stepped back and then came forward again. The sky got dark and rain spattered the roof, all the lights went out and then so did Allie's eyes. They were no longer green or even gold as they became when she was being mischievous they became black, pitch back and her pupils became gold. Everything outside became covered in frost but inside it was getting almost to hot. All the rain from outside broke the roof and the dojo started to gather puddles. A breeze came from nowhere and it got stronger and stronger until it was not a breeze but a strong wind.

Everything seemed to get stronger and stronger until Genkai yelled "ENOOUGH!" both girls stood panting looking from each other to Genkai. "I know what I have to work with." She said. "but I would recommend you try and focus on one thing when fighting it will greatly improve your over all fighting." She turned and walked away. The girls did not see Genkai for the rest of the day and each sat in solitude.

Kyoki had found herself sitting on the roof top of Genkai's temple the sky started to get dark again. But this time she was able to make it light. Dark, light dark, light she could change it at will and then sunny, rainy, sunny, rainy, she could change that too.

Allie had gone out to sit on the edge of a cliff some 3 miles from Genkai's temple. It looked out over a valley and trees but all Allie could see was it during the night and then nothing it was black and Allie dropped of the cliff down, down she hit the earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So…" Yusuke said trying to sound casual. "What do you th"

"We all know what you think detective." Hiei said before Yusuke could finish his thought. "I'm sure they are fine." He finished. Kurama nodded in agreement.

Yusuke tried to push the thoughts out of his head but he could not help feel like something bad had happened to one of the girls, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Kyoki. He tried his hardest not to let this bother him but it was no use. So he decided to go talk to Kage because she had not gone with Genkai. He walked out of his house and walked for a while until he came to a park. He sat down on a bench for he had just realized he had absolutely no idea where to fine Kage. Just as he was finishing his thought someone sat down next to him. "Yusuke?" they said.

He looked to his right and saw Kage. She was staring at him with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my god Kage you scared me." He said.

"sorry." She still had that concerned look on her face. "Yusuke is something the matter?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Um…yeah there is something the matter, and I was trying to find you." He turned to face her. "I think Allie is hurt."

He was expecting for hr to laugh and tell him just like Hiei that the girls were fine. But she did look somewhat relieved though. "I'm so glad you said something." she said.

"You are?" he asked. He had defiantly not expected this.

"Yes I am." she repeated. "I feel it too I was scared all day. I just couldn't get over it then when I was trying to talk to her," she pointed to her head to show she meant through thought. "I couldn't find her." She finished. She slumped back on the bench they were sitting on.

"Well what can I, I mean we do about it?" he asked. He was hopping she would say go and find her he was looking for any excuse to see her again.

"I think the only was to figure out if she's ok is to go and find her." Staring into space as if it was taking a lot of thought.

In his head Yusuke was doing back flips but all he said was "great let's get going then. We should start at Genkai's." he stood up and looked around.

"Good idea. That's probably where we should look; Genkai should know where she is." She just evoked a new worry upon herself. 'What if she is lost?' she thought.

Yusuke had picked up on this thought too. He looked at Kage trying to get an answer out of her eyes. And then he thought 'what if that other girl was hurt too?' he looked at Kage hoping she knew what he was thinking and he would not have to say it out loud.

Fortunately Kage knew exactly what he was thinking. But she was sure nothing had happened because she had just 'talked' to Kyoki. She had asked her if she had seen Allie. The conversation had not gone well.

Flashback:

Kage found Kyoki sitting on the broken roof of Genkai's temple.

-What happened to the roof?-

-I haven't learned to control my power yet ok?-

-Ok. Have you seen Allie lately?-

-No last I saw her she had kicked off her shoes and was running off into the woods.-

-Ok um ok. Could you go and find her please?-

-Why is something wrong?-

-Um well Yusuke and I, you know the guy in green, we think she's hurt.-

-What?-

-We think she's hurt.-

-No I heard that part you retard! I meant like, oh whatever you know what I meant.-

-Yes, I know what you meant. Could you please go find her?-

-Yeah of course ill go now.-

-Thank you.-

End flashback.

She gave Yusuke another reassuring look and set off across the park. Yusuke fallowed one step behind. They walked t6o a bus stop and sat down on a bench to wait. Kage was getting some pretty weird looks and Yusuke was getting in a weird way protective. He was giving whoever stared at Kage to death look and then went on to the next person. The bus came and the boarded taking two seats in back so people would not look. They were on the bus for three hours before they got off at the farthest stop away from the city right on the edge of a mountain covered in trees. They got off and started up the mountain. Yusuke knew exactly where to go but Kage was not so she fallowed.

Kage was growing tiered quickly and soon she could barley see Yusuke up the mountain. "Yusuke wait come back!" she yelled but it was too late, he was too far ahead to hear. She sadly got up and started again up the mountain.

Finally she was at the top and there she saw Genkai's temple. 'Oh thank god' she thought. Yusuke was already inside and she joined him next to Genkai. "Where is Allie?" she asked.

"Last I saw she was running off toward look out point." She said.

"Fuck!" Yusuke yelled. "Oh fuck that just adds more to this, what if" he ran out the door. Kage was NOT going to fallow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yusuke ran and ran until he reached look out point. He looked around and not seeing Allie he looked down. There he saw her flat on her back, eyes closed, one hand on her chest, the other at her side.

Yusuke jumped down from rock to rock until he reached Allie. He reached down and picked up her hand, he felt so dumb just sitting there while she was practically dieing and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked around like he was trying to find a hospital somewhere and finding none he returned his gaze to Allie. she looked like a china doll, her dark hair was perfectly straight down at her sides and her skin was smooth like porcelain, but it was loosing color fast. He knew if he didn't help her fast she would die.

Yusuke felt a presence and it was one that was all too familiar. He looked up again to see Karasu and a small spider looking him eye to eye. His heart skipped a beat. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he smirked and stood up to his full height. Now looking down on the Yusuke and Allie he said, "my, she is pretty, that's partly why I want her." Yusuke's heart skipped another beat.

He too stood up to his full height, not as tall as Karasu but tall enough to look him in the face. "You are not taking her." He said firmly. He bent down to pick her up. Her head rolled to her shoulder and Yusuke could see two small bite marks and looked up again hoping against all hope nothing had happened.

Karasu put one hand on Allie's arm across her chest but before he could do anything a voice behind him said, "hey gas mask turn around!" he turned around to see Kyoki staring up at him her small eyes fiery and filled with furry. "Back away from her and I wont hurt you." She said calmly.

"Oh please what could you do to me?" he asked with as much of a laugh as you will ever hear Karasu make.

Kyoki faked a thoughtful expression. "Well I could electrocute you, freeze you, or punch the shit out of you. Take your pick I enjoy all three."

Karasu made that weird laughing sound again and bought his hand from his face down across his chest to his waist but before any bombs went off Kyoki was already in the air. Te bombs exploded with no effect and Karasu was stunned. Kyoki dropped to the ground again. "You didn't think I would fall for that did you?" she asked.

"Actually I did, and I cant say I'm not disappointed you aren't dead!" he shouted.

"What can I say I don't like to do things the way people always have." She replied with a very Hiei-like smirk across her face.

"And I don't play by the rules." Karasu said. He slid his hand across his body again. Again Kyoki jumped but this time the bombs fallowed. She had no idea what to do. She started jumping away from tree to tree but still the bombs fallowed.

'Shit' she thought 'Allie' she turned around and started jumping back towards Karasu. Damn she was mad. The sky turned dark and rain started to come down lightly at first but became harder and harder until it was coming down in buckets. Then CRASH! Lightning illuminated the sky, knocking one of the bombs to the ground where it exploded. Again, and again, and again, the lightning hit the bombs to the ground where they exploded further lighted the sky.

Kyoki reached Karasu once again and seeing Hiei she relaxed. But no this was her battle she had to finish of this asshole. She walked straight up to him and punched him in the back. He arched his back to try and get away from the pain. He turned to face her abd she could she he was mad. His face was red, so red in fact that it looked like a strawberry with whiskers and a gasmask on.

Hiei looked astonished he never would have though she would have picked a fight with Karasu. Once again the sky was pierced with lightning. Kyoki stood in a ready position waiting for the fight to start. Her green eyes were glowing, her hair was whipping around in the wind, and he skirt was flapping wildly in the wind. 'She looks sort of sexy' Hiei thought.

'I heard that'

'Yusuke?'

'Duh'

'Hn.'

'Fine I'm going, I'm going'

Bombs were to risky Karasu decided he wanted this little one too. He would be forced to use his fists. He punched she punched and the fight started to wind up. Suddenly almost without warning Kyoki stopped fighting reached her hand up to her neck and then fell over. Karasu stood up straight and bloody and walked over to her, picked her up and started to walk away.

"Not so fast come back here."

"Oh are you attached, have you marked her?"

"No, but"

"You will? I doubt it."

Hiei shifted uncomfortably and backed down. "well you still aren't taking her I am." He said.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha! sure you are." A wind came swooshing along behind Karasu and he felt much lighter all of a sudden. He looked down but did not see the girl that had been there just a second before. He looked around and saw Hiei with the girl in his arms, Yusuke next to him holding Allie.

A long fight fallowed but all in all Yusuke and Hiei came out on top with Karasu running off into the forest. The two of them climbed back up the rocks and walked back to Genkai's in silence, both fearing the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusuke and Hiei laid the girls down on the floor of Genkai's where Kage was sitting. They stepped back and let her look at them. She looked at them, and rolled their head to one side. She saw the bite marks and shuttered. Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other and bent down to look Kage in the eye.

"It was Karasu."

"What Yusuke?" Kage was beginning to get worried.

"he was there when I went to get Allie, and he tried to take her and Kyoki." He explained. Yusuke felt horrible, just looking at the scared look on her face was enough to make anyone feel bad.

"I have to do something, but, but, but what?" she looked around and then at Hiei, "get Kurama!"

"What?"

"GET KURAMA!"

"Ok, ok I'm going." Hiei ran out.

He returned what seemed like seconds latter dragging Kurama along behind him. Kurama regained his composure and knelt down across from Kage. He too examined the bite marks. "A spider did this." He said calmly.

"Why the hell are you so calm, this is serious!"

"Control yourself Yusuke, they aren't going to die, but they are lucky. Most likely it was their demon blood that saved them. I think Karasu," Kurama shook just enough for Hiei to notice. "Thought he was dealing with regular humans."

"hm." Yusuke nodded in comprehension. "Wait how did you know that it was Karasu?" he pointed at Kurama.

"Hiei." he answered. Yusuke nodded again. "Ms. Kancho, are you alright?" Kage had become very pale, and began to shake.

"I think all of them need some rest." Genkai said. "So get out of here dimwit!"

"Alright, alright I'm going old lady." He shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

"Yusuke, get the hell up and get you butt to school!" Yusuke propped himself up on his elbows, wiped his eyes and yawned. "I said get up!" **Atsuko yelled opening yusuke's door and throwing cloths and his bag at him, hitting him in the head.**

**"um… no im ok, I don't need them." He rubbed his head and rolled over.**

**"get your lazy but up!" she yelled and with that she slamed the door. Yusuke didn't bother to get up, he didn't care, he didn't like school, and he didn't want to do anything.**

**Yusuke woke, again and looked at the clock. 3:00! He jumped up and pulled on jeans and a jacket over his boxers and shirt. He ran out of his room and out of the house. "aaaaaaaaah!" he juped back. "kurama you scared me god give a little warning next time."**

**"sorry yusuke, I didn't mean to fighten you. Genki just wanted me to tell you that Allie, kyoki, and kage are fine."**

**"fine, I don't care."**

**"yes you do yusuke, you were worryrd, about Allie, and the other two, you were going to up to genki's right now. I know yusuke, believe me I know."**

**"what no I wasn't!"**

**"fine, have it your way yusuke but to let you know hiei was worryed too."**

**"what he was!" yusuke almost had to bite his hand to keep from laughing.**

**"yes yusuke, we all were. Well good day." He smiled and walked back toward his school, of corse, its his home away from home. Ysuke watche him for a second, both surprised and wondering why someone would want to go back to school after it was over.**

**Because kurama had ruined yusuke's plans of going to check on All… I mean look at the…. Um… flowers? Um ya… that's it… flowers. He decided to go to the arcade. He walked in and saw hiei? Why the fuck was hiei here? Hiei was standing sort of in the midle of an aslie. "hey hiei what are yowow you don't look to good." It was true hiei had always had shining eyes but now they were dull, like he hadnt slept, and was beating himself up too. His eyes were half closed and the headband that was covering his jagan eye was not straight.**

**"im fine, thanks for the concern." Hiei answered.**

**"actualy, I don't really care but…"**

**"I was being sarcastic!"**

**"oh right. I know." He looked at hiei again. "you do know that kyoki's fine right?"**

**"of corse I do, what do you think!"**

**"that's what I expeted so no matter."**

**"no matter? I think kurama is rubbing off on you." A voice said.**

**"yeah I guess so, the weirdo, always at school." Hiei's eyes got some sparkle back, and he had a cocky smile on his face, "yeah what?"**

**a hand came down on yusuke's head. "thank you yusuke."**

**"mm hm." Yusuke felll over. He wasn't expecting to be hit on the head, other wise he wouldn't have fallen over.**

**Kurama grabed hiei by the back of is jacket. (that I think looks like a dress!) and pulled him out of the arcade. Not wanting to be left out yusuke jumped up off the ground, (show off!) and ran out of the arcade after hiei and kurama.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurama had been dragging Hiei for a while and finally stopped when Hiei slipped out of his jacket. "I'll follow you but don't hold o to me, I'm not a child!" he said calmly, but emphasizing the last word.

"Fine, but please do follow me Hiei" Kurama said.

"I will" Hiei answered annoyed. Everyone continued to walk in silence. Kurama turned down a street and came to Allie's house. Yusuke had not been paying attention as they were walking and was surprised to find himself here.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't they still be with Genkai?" Yusuke asked bewildered.

"Not now they've come home for a couple of days. And Allie said she had something to tell Hiei." Seeing the disgruntled look on Yusuke's face he added. "I'm sure she wants to see you too." They walked up at the door and knocked. That same man I the gray suit answered the door.

"Yes come in." he knew them well now.

Right as the door closed Allie came flying down the stairs and into Yusuke's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He loved having her in his arms. He decided then that he would never leave her, he held her until Allie started speaking. "I'm so glad to see you, thank you so much for finding me, I wouldn't have wanted to go with that guy, thank you so much for finding me!" she put her head back on his shoulder and started to cry just a little. And why shouldn't he, she could have been with Karasu doing who knows what at the moment.

"You said you wanted to tell me something" Hiei said.

Oh right yes." Allie let go of Yusuke and turned to face Hiei. "Kyoki is too shy to come down so I have been assigned the job of relaying messages." She smiled devilishly "Because I know for a fact you will not be able to get past her barriers, I can only get through when she lets me in, so I know you wont be able to get through, you cant even get past mine." This was true, Hiei could get passed anyone but Kyoki and Allie's barriers, he had tried very hard, and still no luck.

"Fine, I don't care." Hiei said, "so what do you need to say, I was dragged halfway here so it better be good!"

"Well I was told to tell you that Kyoki, is grateful that you saved her from that weird guy…"

"Karasu." Hiei said.

"Yeah, whatever… Karasu and she also wants me to tell you that she likes you and she doesn't hate you."

Hiei looked astounded. In shock anything you could think of that showed he had not been expecting that would have worked. "Um… tell her thanks, and um…"

"Hiei likes her too!" Yusuke interrupted.

"What the.. Really!" Allie's eyes glowed golden again, her mischievous eyes. She just stood there for a second. "Ok I told her, and she says she's coming down."

Hiei looked scared this secret was not supposed to be spilled, damnit Yusuke! He was so going to kill him later! Everyone herd someone walking down stairs, Hiei looked to see who it was, while everyone else left the room."

**In the dining room:**

Allie had found her way back into Yusuke's arms. Kurama had found this sweet, Kage had not. "Ok break it up." She wedged her hand between them palms touching, and then tried to pry them apart, but it wasn't working, they weren't moving.

"Oh let them be." Kurama said putting a hand on Kage's shoulder.

"Fine, I guess it is kind of cute." She said puling her hands away.

"Yeah, you could say it like that. Now how about some chess?" he put his hands together.

"Chess? Why would I play you chess? We already know who would win." She answered.

"Right, me!" they said in unison.

"Fine I'll play, just to show you that I'm better!" Kurama found chess board and pieces. He laid them out on the table and they started playing. It turned out Kage was better within 10 minutes it was over, and Kage had managed to get Kurama's king without a single one of her pieces taken.

"I want a rematch!" Kurama stood up pointing at Kage knocking over several pieces.

"Wow you really don't like loosing do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, re match, but only because your such a big baby!"

"Fine with me." They sat down and played again. This time the game lasted much longer but still Kage managed to win.

"Re match!"

"Fine." They played again, and again Kage won.

"That is not fair, no body ever win at chess against me."

"Well obviously they do."

"Humph!" Kurama sat down looking very dejected.

"Hey where did Allie and Yusuke go?" Kage asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh right you were too busy getting beaten at chess to notice." Kage said smirking

"No I just thought I would let them have their privacy that's all."

"Sure you did. Well come on lets go find the, it will take us all day, this is a big house." They walked into the kitchen, not in there, down to the lounge, nope, the parlor, no, the entrance hall where Kyoki and Hiei still were, they got out of there quite quickly. The living room, no, the office, no, conference room no. they continued their search.

They walked past one of the first story bathrooms. "They wouldn't." Kage looked at Kurama, he shook his head but all the same, she put her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything, so she opened the door and omigod there sat…no one. There was no one in the bathroom. "Good!" Kage closed the door.

Kage went back into the kitchen and then upstairs using the other flight of stairs to avoid running into Hiei and Kyoki. Kurama fallowed her. She looked in all of the rooms, the attic, even the basement, but she still couldn't find them. "Well they must have left the house." She said.

"Where else would they be?" Kurama asked. They ran into the front entrance and out the door grabbing Hiei and Kyoki on their way out.

"Fuck!"

"What Hiei?"

"There is a very strong demon aura in the middle of the city, I cant believe I didn't feel it!" Hiei and Kyoki started sprinting.

Because Hiei and Kyoki were so much faster of coarse they reached the middle of the city first. True to forum, Allie and Yusuke were already there and breathing hard. They were both in ready positions. There hard breathing showed they had already fought. Not only thins but Allie's side was bloody nd Yusuke's face was cut up.

"You bastard, get down here and fight!" Yusuke yelled. It looked like he was screaming to the sky but when Hiei and Kyoki looked up at the building they were facing they saw Karasu.

"I'll be down their soon enough!" Karasu yelled down.

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!" Allie yelled. She started jumping up the building.

"No Allie come back!" Yusuke yelled after her but it was no use, Allie's eyes had become black, she was now completely engulfed in the fight, she would fight until she or her opponent died. Yusuke fallowed he up. Hiei and Kyoki found it necessary to fallow, they both felt that these two would need the help, but Kyoki knew she was going because she and Allie were a team, Hiei and Yusuke would not be in on this fight.

Allie reached the top and faced Karasu. Her back eyes staring at him intently. She opened her right hand so the palm was toward the sky. One black pinprick became larger and larger, absorbing all the light around it. It looked like smoke hovering just above her hand. By now everyone had reached the top and was staring, no one had ever seen this attack before.

Allie threw it at Karasu, it engulfed him, and the smoke faded. His eyes became as black as Allie's and he was walking around aimlessly. "I cant see what did you do to me you wretch! I cant see its as black as night!" he screamed.

"That is one of my newly acquired talents." She said. "We can see you clear as day, but your eyes can not see right now. Its not dark out, though I could make it so."

"What?" he said. "I'm blind?" now he sounded scared.

"No dumbass did I say that? No, I said your eyes can not see **right now**." She touched her neck. "You are temporarily blind, or if I wanted, I could make you permanently bind right now, I'm sure if I asked Kyoki here she would be happy to take out your eyes with some hail." Allie found the look on his face extremely funny and she erupted with laughter, Kyoki joined in.

"I think I might comply." She said and they began to laugh even more cruelly.

They stopped laughing, "Die Karasu!" Kyoki said hatred showing through her green eyes.

"You cowards! You wont fight me when I can see, are you scared?"

"Of coarse we just thought we might try out this new attack, and return the favor."

"Yeah you were fighting Allie and me from way up here, we have only a couple of attacks that can get this far, almost all of your attacks are long range!" Yusuke yelled.

"At least you could see me."

"Well that doesn't mater, we could only barley see you."

"That's a lie, I know for a fact both of you have above perfect vision."

"Good thing you found that out, because it wont help you, we will put it on your grave stone." Allie said. "Get em Kyoki."

"My pleasure." She conjured her weather to rain on him, and then electrocuted him, and then with just one flick, he fell the ground.

Allie pulled her darkness of Karasu, and it was like watching her put it on him in reverse, it became smoke then got smaller and smaller until it was just a pinprick of black and when she closed her hand it was gone. "Promise you will never use that attack on me." Kyoki said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't make promises I cant keep." Allie's eyes went from black to gold as she said this and then went back to thee usual dark green. She and Kyoki jumped off the roof and landed squarely on their feet fallowed by Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama, Kage was a bit more hesitant, and waited for their too be someone on the ground before she even thought about jumping.

"What took you guys so long to figure out we had gone?" Allie inquired.

"We were in a heated game of chess." Kage said looking at Kurama with an air of superiority.

"You know what we were doing." Kyoki said. Hiei put his arm round Kyoki's shoulders, and she didn't seem to mind so he left it there, Yusuke put his arm around Allie's waist, and Kurama and Kage walked holding hands.

'We must look quite strange, what with Allie and Yusuke being covered in blood and Hiei and Kyoki being so short, and Kurama having such red hair.'

'Hey I heard that' Kyoki had come in, but Kage had no problem.

'Me too.' Hiei had now entered the conversation.

'Is my hair really that red?" Kurama asked jokingly.

'I don't really care about what your saying about me so just keep talking." Allie had now entered.

'Me neither.' Now everyone was in. Allie and Yusuke left.

'Ah young love' Kage said and it looked like she was staring at Allie and Yusuke

'Eww please stop' Kyoki said.

'I was talking about you but now that I think about it, Hiei isn't that young'

'Is that a problem?'

'Yeah, Kyoki doesn't care.'

'Backing off now'

Everyone left the conversation and went into their own little worlds.

They came up to Allies and entered the house. "I'm going to take a shower, and put my cloths in the wash." Hiei looked at Yusuke and Yusuke looked back like 'who me?' everyone went into Allie's room and Allie grabbed some cloths and a towel. She went into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Everyone sat around in a weird half circle all talking until Allie came out in dark green plaid pajama pants that matched her eyes and a solid matching green cami. Her eyes looked greener then anyone but Kyoki had ever seen, she sometimes wore Allie's cloths and her eyes looked identical to allies.

She walked over to Yusuke who was laying in the middle of her bade with a good 2 feet on either side of him, more them enough room for her. She climbed over him and laid down so she was touching him; she put her head on his chest and curled up like a cat.

Kyoki was sitting on Hiei's lap in one of the big leather chairs in Allie's room. And Kage and Kurama were sitting on separate chairs being the responsible people they are. "God, I'm so hungry, lets go down stairs and get what's his face to make us some diner." Allie said.

"You mean john?" Kage said

"Who's that?"

"The cook!"

"Yeah john." Everyone walked downstairs. "hey john could you make some diner?"

"Of coarse miss, how many people will be dining with you?"

"Five, thanks" Allie left the kitchen an went into the dining room, it will be like half an hour I'm going to watch TV wana come anyone?"

"Yeah." Yusuke got up and fallowed her out of the room, Kyoki and Hiei also got up and Kurama pulled out the chessboard and pieces. Kage hit her forehead with her palm.

Allie jumped on one of the black leather couches in the game room, "ok lets see what's on…" she picked up the remote and turned on the hugely massive TV. She started scanning through the channels but Kyoki grabbed the remote after about 20m channels and went directly to MTV anything on that channel except my super sweet 16 would be good. Allie had no complaint she snuggled up to Yusuke and he put his arm around her shoulder, Hiei and Kyoki did the same thing, 45 minutes later Kurama came down to get them for diner and all looked reluctant to leave their seats but they were hungry so they got up.

Diner was good and then everyone went back downstairs. Hiei, Kyoki, Yusuke and Allie assumed their original positions and Kage and Kurama even did. Allie fell asleep right there on the couch, so did Kage and finally when Kyoki felt completely comfortable and safe, she fell asleep which left the guys sitting in the room watching TV all together. "Hey can I change the channel?" Yusuke asked.

"To what?" asked Hiei.

"Sports."

"Please do." It had changed from something good to watch to my super sweet 16, not of the guys was very interested. Yusuke changed the channel to ESPN and it happened to be football, 'hey why was there an American football game on here?' Yusuke thought 'oh, international sports. I don't care, I like football.' No one talked for fear they would wake up the girls. Finally Yusuke and Kurama ell asleep and then Hiei.

The next morning as they woke up one by one no one moved. Allie felt a splitting pain in her head, a headach. Kyoki also had one just as bad as allies which was pretty bad.kage woke up due to the tremendous pai in her head and when she sat up she fell over again. "kage are you alright?" she had fallen so quickly after sitting up.

"my head hurts." Was al she could say.

"mine too, a lot."

"yeah me too." All three guys got up as did allie and Kyoki but much slower, "im going to get some **vicodin**." Allie said and she left the room going up to hers.

"allie come back are you ok?" yusuke ran out of the room after her.

Kyoki got up and also left the room and started banginh her head on evey hard suraface she could find. Hiei stood there looking concerned for a seond befor he went after he r to make sure she didn't knock her self out.

Kage fell over on the couch and went back to sleap, something bothallie and Kyoki wished they could do but both were un able. Kurama sat down beside her.

-suichi, may I come out please?-

-no youko-

-why-

-because I don't want to have to pay child support-

-that's meen-

-that's the truth-

-im not going to do anything-

-then why do you want to come out?-

-hmph-

-sorry youko maybe when shes awake enough to have good judgement-

-fine-

Kurama looked down at kage her pretty white skin was shining slightly in th moonlight for it was barly 2:00. the dark streeks in her hair looked strange against the glowing white of all the other hair, she looked a bit like an angel he decided. He felt her forehead and she was hot, he then slipped his hand down her hair wich felt icy in comparison. He was going to have to do something about this.

In allies room yusuke was trying to convince llie to take an advil but she would oly take **vicodin** "that advil crap is too weak." She kept on saying.

"just try it alllie."

"no." and she threw a **vicodin** into her mouth dry swallowing it. They walked out of her bathroom all th while yusuke saying, I cant belive you have that stuff in your bathroom."

And allie saying, "im telling you, it's the only stuff that works." When the reached the entrance hall they had finaly stoped arguing when they saw Kyoki banging her head on the banister, hiei finaly grabed her head and held it tight so she couldn't his it agin.

"look what you did, now your bleeding." He said, as he wiped the blood from her forehead.

"well what else can I do? I cant fall asleep like kage and I cant pop a **vicodin like allie those things would kill me, I don't know gow she does it…"**

**"I just grit my teeth." Allie said anoyed. Her head was still hurting because the medicine hadnt kicked in yet, and she was anoye that her friend had hurt herself because of a headache. "go to kurama im ure he has some mirical plant to help, hes probly treeting kage right now."**

**"no, im doing it my way."**

**"fine. Hiei let go of her eventualy she will knock herself out." Hiei looked scared. "don't worry, she has demon in her, she wont hurt herself, just a cut or two." He looked somewhat relived but still doubtful. "just let go of her head hiei." He let go and kyoki went about the huse banging her bloody head on everything. "im sure glad I don't have to clean that up."allie said as she and yusuke left the entrance hall. He noded in agreement. They went down to the TV room where as allie had predicted kurama was making kage drink some strange green substance, which she was aparently refusing to drink.**

**"come on kage drink it, I will make you feel so much better, I promis your head wont hurt half as much." Kurama said. "allie help me."**

**"he's right kage, just drink it, then you can go back to leep."**

**"fine." She grabed the cup from kurama, chuged it, and the threw the cup at him barely missing his head.**

**"thank you kage." He ais sarcasticly. Kage lay back down on the couch, th eleather felt exteemly cool on her hot face and she fell asleap. **

**Allie plunked down on the couch and fliped on the tv to ESPN which it had been left on the night before but whatever was on now was boring because it was only 2:30.yusuke sat don next to her so she turned it off not bothering to check other channels and put her head in yusuke's lap and also fell aspleap. When allie woke up she was in he bed and yusuke was laying next to herwith his arm around her. 'hes so cute when hes sleaping.' She thought she looked at the clock, 10:00 on Saturday. Wait she had slept more then 24 hours! She lay there for about and hour befor yusuke woke up. When he noticed how extramly close they were he dint do anything, and did not remove his arm from her back. "where are kyoki and kage?" she asked.**

**"kage and kurama are in one of the guest berooms and hiei and kyoki are in another." They laughed a little. "how is your head feeling?" **

**"fine, why did I selap for more then 24 hours?"**

**"kurama said you would have to sleap it off or you would be in extream pain. So I caried you up here."**

**"and fell asleap?" she asked.**

**"yes."**

**"well thank you but I think I could handel the pain, I could have handeled the pain of getting all of genkai's power too."**

**"I don't doubt it. Hey wait, how did you know that I got all of genkai's power?"**

**"think of who your talking to, just because my dad wasn't at that dark tournament, doesn't mean I wasn't."**

**"I thought you didn't know abot demons?"**

**"I did know about them, I just didn't know I was one, but I still went to the dark tournament. We should go check on eveyone else." She said.**

**"ok." They ot up from Allie's bed and made there way down the hall to the first guest room.when they opened the door they found kage sprawed out on the bed and kuramareading a book in one of the arm chairs. They closed the door. They crossed to the other side of the hall and opened the door and totheir surprise found hiei and kyoki asleap in one be, facing eachother with hiei's arm acros kyoki's waist. **

**"my, my, my, they go much closer."allie said startled.**

**"oh you should have seen the yesterday whe hiei was fixing up kyoki's head."**

**"do I want to see it?"asked allie.**

**"it was……………..cute." said yusuke. Allie looked back at her friend. And they closed the door.**

**Hiei woke up with his arms around kyoki, he loved feeling someone in his arms, wait, what was he saying, he was holding her because she… oh screw it, he liked it, he liked her, and it had been too long scince he had held somone. Hiei kept his eyes closed and he felt kyoki waking up. She did not open her eyes though, she didn't want hiei to think that she didn't like being in his arm. She loved how his arms were muscular and yet still tender. She loved the feeling of being in someones arms.**

**Yusuke and Allie were sitting down stairs at the dining room table. Sitting just like a maried couple, or even worse, parents. Yusuke had the paper open and you could barly see his eyes over the top of it. He was sitting at the head of the table, and allie was siting on the side, she was drinking a cup of coffe and reading the front page."maybe we should have some breakfast made and go get kage and kurama."she said taking a sip of her coffe. **

**"yeah sure, ok." Yusuke said absent mindedly. Allie doubted he even knew what he was agreeing to. But she just smiled and walked out of the dining room, through the entrance hall, and started up the stairs. Halfway up she met kurama who was entirly too awake.**

**"Hello Allie!"**

**"your rather awke this morning arent you?"**

**"oh yeah, im not sure why though."**

**"hm. Well could you wake kage up, its time for breakfast."**

**"yeah sure id love to."**

**"what did youko do last night?"**

**"nothing, why? He wait, why do you know about youko?"**

**"really suici you don't give me enoough credit. If I can get into your thoughts, I can get into his thoughts, and from what hes saif to me, he is quite the ladies man, that's why I was wondering…"**

**"oh yes well…….. that whole ladies man thing does tend to be a problem."**

**"hm I bet." She turned around and walked into the kitchen where joe shmoe or whatever the hell his name was was making breakfast. She walked back into the dining room, he job already being completed and walked over th yusuke where she gave him a kiss. He folded the paper and put it on the table. That was the desired esponce, and she kissed him again. Kurama and kage came into the room kage was barly awake and kurama was already impatient for breakkfast. "suichi, why on earth are you so awake!" she inquired.**

**"oh stop, you sound like my mother, I don't know."**

**"your mother?" yusuke asked and looked quizily at kurama.**

**"well no but a mother."**

**"not mine." Yusuke said. As john brought ut the food. Kurama served himself and the passed everything to kage whi was moving so slowly kurama had to help her put it on her plate.**

**"kage, will you go wake hiei and kyoki?" allie asked.**

**"what, um, yeah, sure." She got up and left the room. When she reached the room they were in she opened the door. "hey guy breakfast is… what? KYOKI GET UP!" she was entirly awake now. She was always defencive of Allie and Kyoki and probly would have exploded at Alie had she found her in Yusuke's arms this morning. "I SAID GET UP!" she yelled. Hiei and kyoki jumped and sat up. "what were you thinking?" she asked. "hiei your not ready to be a father, and kyoki, don't even get me staarted." Hiei and kyoki looked at eachother with a surprised and scared look on their face before they exploded with laughter. Having broken that up kage left and went back downstairs and into the dining room. "that was mean Allie, I know you were doing that to wake me up." She said annoyed.**

**"Im sorry, I was jus..jus..just to funny!" alie said have in trouble contoling her laughter.**

**"hmm." Kage picked up her fork and started to eat. Hiei came in ans kage threw him a disaproving look. "good morning HIEI."**

**"hn." He piled food onto his plate and started eating. Kyoki cmae in and kissed hiei, alllie kissed yusuke. This went back and fourth for a while eith neither of the guys seeming to mind. Allie went into kiss yusuke's cheeka gaing but she was met halfway by yusuke. Then hiei kissed kyoki. **

**"what are they doing?" kurama asked kage.**

**"I think it's a compation." She said watching it like a tennis match.**

**"oh." Kurama said as lif he now understood. This continued for a while until Allie and kyoki both sat down and started eating. Yusuke looked rather put out, now that allie had cieced her constant kissing. Hiei did not show any sign of caring one way or the other. He just started eating again. Once everyine was done allie, kage, and kyoki got up to go change into something more sutable for the day besides pajamas. Allie put on a pair of riped up, paint splatered Abacrombi and Fitch jeana and a forest green cami with a jean kjacked and some matching green flip flops. Kyoki dove into Allie's closet with an entirly different point of veiw. She pulled out also a pair of riped up jeans from Abacrombi and Fitch (because those were the cheapest ones Allie had) but she grabed a black cami and a red one, and layered them. Next she pulled a thin black zip up hoodie out off of a hanger that fit Allie perfectly but was a little big on kyoki (just the way she liked it) and she put on red converse. She finished be going into alie's bathroom and looking through ALL of Allie's earings braclets neclaces anclets, everything until she found precicly what she was looking for a pair of ruby studs, a matching braclet and neckles and put on some of Allie's black make up. Allie had stuck with curling her eye lashes and putting on natural looking mascara and ome clear lip gloss. Kage went for allies work out cloths and gathered a pair of black velure pants with white stripes down the sides and a matching jacket, a black tank top and a pair of black k swiss. She put on chapstick. Allie and kyoki found her very boring.**

**They came downstairs to fint the guys dressed in what they normaky wore and made no coment on it. "ooh lets go to the arcade!" kyoki said with a rather evil tone.**

**"you don't like the arcade" allie reminded kyoki as she opened the front door.**

**"well I do now." It was true, everyoone hada newfound love for the arcade. "I want to drive!"**

**"do you know how to drive?" allie asked slightly paniced as kyoki walked up to her newest black corvet.**

**"of corse I do, the question is do you?"**

**"of corse I do, ehy would I have all these cars if I couldn't drive them?" she asked. Kyoki cocked and eyebrow."are you chalenging me?" she asked.**

**"yep, first one to thearcade wins!"**

**"cool."allie said as she got into her red ferrari 612 Scaglietti F1.**

**"hey no fair! Your cars faster."**

**"so its mine."**

**"fine im chosing a new car."**

**"go ahead."**

**"you seem rather confident."**

**"ive been driving scince I was 8."**

**"I bet." kyoki said disaprovingly as she got onto another ferrari 612 Scaglietti F1 but hers was black. "lets go." The reved their engines and pulled out onto the streeet where they lined up. They pulled off at the same time.they swirved through all the trafic get honked at a lot. At first Kyoki was in the lead, actualy she was in the lead until the last turn when allie really started driving she gave it all the gas and stoped by fishtailing into the last available spot on the street. She got out and stood on the siewalk.**

**"don't feel bad sport, ive been doing this forever, my dad taught me." Kyoki turned down the next street and parked as she reached Allie everyone else pulled up in another one of Allie's cars. A silver mazarati. "I would have thought It would be the black one." Allie said.**

**"couldn't find it.": kage said, allie would not hqave trused anyone else to drive not even kurama. **

**-he could have been in the movie driving ms. Daisy.- She thought.**

**-yeah he would have been ms. Daisy.- kyoki said. They both started laughing.**

**-hey I heard that.-**

**-sorry I couldn't resist.- kage parked and everyone walked inside. People who knew who they were cleared way for them to pass. But kuwabara was now sitting on the floor trying to get the damn quarter in. everything stoped moving. And kage walked over tokuwabara and put the fucking quarter in the machine. She walked back. Everything started up again. "wow my head feels weird"remarked kyoki.**

**"oh yeah me too." Allie said. Yusuke had is hand to his head and hiei was just stading there normal.**

**"kage I didn't know you could stop time." Kurama said hie hand to his head.**

**"I can?" she asked bewildered.**

**"well you must be able to that's the only explanation for this strange headache. Ive only felt it once before."**

**"where?" asked allie.**

**"I don't remember." He answered. "but that's no the point, the point is kage can stop time. Ithink this could make or break your outcome in the tournament."**

**"what tournament?" asked kyoki.**

**"what tournament, what tournament? Yusuke you didn't say anything?"**

**"well normaly you tell me to keep my big moth shut, so I didn't say anything."**

**"no that's hiei."**

**"oh well still I didnr say anything no."**

**"the one time you were saposed to you didn't?"**

**"nope."**

**"well we have to tell them then."**

**"could someone please enlighten me? Wait tournament, stoping time, kage? This is too weird."**

**"ok well the tournament we are talking about is the dark tournanment……." Kurama went on to explain all about the dark tournament and all the ruels and absolutly everything a person might aquire during a lifetime. When he finaly finished, allie was falling asleap on yusuke and kyoki was sitting on the floor her chin in her hand staring diretly infront of her.**

**"that was a very exact explanation kurama." Yusuke said as he woke allie up.**

**"what? Oh yeah really detailed." Allie said waking up.**


End file.
